Creature addon tc2
Category: TrinityCore2 World database tables The `creature_addon` table The creature_addon and creature_template_addon tables define different things that are applied on creatures when they are loaded. These "different things" can be for example to have the creature be mounted, to have it emote something, to have it display an aura effect, etc. Through the use of the fields in this table, many things can be changed about the outward visual appearance of the creature. The creature_template_addon table affects all creatures with that creature template ID while the creature_addon table affects individually spawned creatures (so that two creatures using the same template can look different). NOTE: A creature_addon record will override a creature_template_addon record should they overlap on the same creature. NOTICE: The data for this table is largely incomplete and is mostly just a regurgitation of what the client receives from the server. This article is a WIP as to what all the possible values are. Structure Description of the fields guid/entry For creature_addon, this field signifies a unique creature guid. It will affect just that creature whose GUID matches the one specified here. For creature_template_addon, this field signifies the creature template ID. It will affect all spawned creatures using that template ID. path_id If a creature has waypoint pathed movement, this field hold the waypoint_data.id for the path the creature is to follow. mount The model ID of the mount to be used to make the creature appear mounted. The value here overrides the value for the creature's unit field UNIT_FIELD_MOUNTDISPLAYID. bytes1 The value here overrides the value for the creature's unit field UNIT_FIELD_BYTES_1. List of known values and what their visual effects on the creature * 1 = Sitting * 3 = Sleep * 7 = Shows health bar as empty (combine with the state dead emote to make a creature look dead) * 8 = Makes the mob kneel * 9 = Submerges the creature below the ground * 33554432 = Hover mode (NYI in core) bytes2 * 0 = weapons are sheathed (?) * 1 = meelee weapons are unsheathed, ranged sheathed * 2 = ranged weapons are unsheathed, meelee sheathed There might be more. emote Emote ID that the creature should continually perform. List of often used emote IDs and what they do * 65 = Makes the creature look dead by lying on the ground untested List from Trinity Source ONESHOT_NONE = 0, ONESHOT_TALK = 1, ONESHOT_BOW = 2, ONESHOT_WAVE = 3, ONESHOT_CHEER = 4, ONESHOT_EXCLAMATION = 5, ONESHOT_QUESTION = 6, ONESHOT_EAT = 7, STATE_DANCE = 10, ONESHOT_LAUGH = 11, STATE_SLEEP = 12, STATE_SIT = 13, ONESHOT_RUDE = 14, ONESHOT_ROAR = 15, ONESHOT_KNEEL = 16, ONESHOT_KISS = 17, ONESHOT_CRY = 18, ONESHOT_CHICKEN = 19, ONESHOT_BEG = 20, ONESHOT_APPLAUD = 21, ONESHOT_SHOUT = 22, ONESHOT_FLEX = 23, ONESHOT_SHY = 24, ONESHOT_POINT = 25, STATE_STAND = 26, STATE_READYUNARMED = 27, STATE_WORK_SHEATHED = 28, STATE_POINT = 29, STATE_NONE = 30, ONESHOT_WOUND = 33, ONESHOT_WOUNDCRITICAL = 34, ONESHOT_ATTACKUNARMED = 35, ONESHOT_ATTACK1H = 36, ONESHOT_ATTACK2HTIGHT = 37, ONESHOT_ATTACK2HLOOSE = 38, ONESHOT_PARRYUNARMED = 39, ONESHOT_PARRYSHIELD = 43, ONESHOT_READYUNARMED = 44, ONESHOT_READY1H = 45, ONESHOT_READYBOW = 48, ONESHOT_SPELLPRECAST = 50, ONESHOT_SPELLCAST = 51, ONESHOT_BATTLEROAR = 53, ONESHOT_SPECIALATTACK1H = 54, ONESHOT_KICK = 60, ONESHOT_ATTACKTHROWN = 61, STATE_STUN = 64, STATE_DEAD = 65, ONESHOT_SALUTE = 66, STATE_KNEEL = 68, STATE_USESTANDING = 69, ONESHOT_WAVE_NOSHEATHE = 70, ONESHOT_CHEER_NOSHEATHE = 71, ONESHOT_EAT_NOSHEATHE = 92, STATE_STUN_NOSHEATHE = 93, ONESHOT_DANCE = 94, ONESHOT_SALUTE_NOSHEATH = 113, STATE_USESTANDING_NOSHEATHE = 133, ONESHOT_LAUGH_NOSHEATHE = 153, STATE_WORK = 173, STATE_SPELLPRECAST = 193, ONESHOT_READYRIFLE = 213, STATE_READYRIFLE = 214, STATE_WORK_MINING = 233, STATE_WORK_CHOPWOOD = 234, STATE_APPLAUD = 253, ONESHOT_LIFTOFF = 254, ONESHOT_YES = 273, ONESHOT_NO = 274, ONESHOT_TRAIN = 275, ONESHOT_LAND = 293, STATE_AT_EASE = 313, STATE_READY1H = 333, STATE_SPELLKNEELSTART = 353, STATE_SUBMERGED = 373, ONESHOT_SUBMERGE = 374, STATE_READY2H = 375, STATE_READYBOW = 376, ONESHOT_MOUNTSPECIAL = 377, STATE_TALK = 378, STATE_FISHING = 379, ONESHOT_FISHING = 380, ONESHOT_LOOT = 381, STATE_WHIRLWIND = 382, STATE_DROWNED = 383, STATE_HOLD_BOW = 384, STATE_HOLD_RIFLE = 385, STATE_HOLD_THROWN = 386, ONESHOT_DROWN = 387, ONESHOT_STOMP = 388, ONESHOT_ATTACKOFF = 389, ONESHOT_ATTACKOFFPIERCE = 390, STATE_ROAR = 391, STATE_LAUGH = 392, ONESHOT_CREATURE_SPECIAL = 393, ONESHOT_JUMPLANDRUN = 394, ONESHOT_JUMPEND = 395, ONESHOT_TALK_NOSHEATHE = 396, ONESHOT_POINT_NOSHEATHE = 397, STATE_CANNIBALIZE = 398, ONESHOT_JUMPSTART = 399, STATE_DANCESPECIAL = 400, ONESHOT_DANCESPECIAL = 401, ONESHOT_CUSTOMSPELL01 = 402, ONESHOT_CUSTOMSPELL02 = 403, ONESHOT_CUSTOMSPELL03 = 404, ONESHOT_CUSTOMSPELL04 = 405, ONESHOT_CUSTOMSPELL05 = 406, ONESHOT_CUSTOMSPELL06 = 407, ONESHOT_CUSTOMSPELL07 = 408, ONESHOT_CUSTOMSPELL08 = 409, ONESHOT_CUSTOMSPELL09 = 410, ONESHOT_CUSTOMSPELL10 = 411, STATE_EXCLAIM = 412, STATE_DANCE_CUSTOM = 413, STATE_SIT_CHAIR_MED = 415, STATE_CUSTOM_SPELL_01 = 416, STATE_CUSTOM_SPELL_02 = 417, STATE_EAT = 418, STATE_CUSTOM_SPELL_04 = 419, STATE_CUSTOM_SPELL_03 = 420, STATE_CUSTOM_SPELL_05 = 421, STATE_SPELLEFFECT_HOLD = 422, STATE_EAT_NO_SHEATHE = 423, STATE_MOUNT = 424, STATE_READY2HL = 425, STATE_SIT_CHAIR_HIGH = 426, STATE_FALL = 427, STATE_LOOT = 428, STATE_SUBMERGED_NEW = 429, ONESHOT_COWER = 430, STATE_COWER = 431, ONESHOT_USESTANDING = 432, STATE_STEALTH_STAND = 433, ONESHOT_OMNICAST_GHOUL = 434, ONESHOT_ATTACKBOW = 435, ONESHOT_ATTACKRIFLE = 436, STATE_SWIM_IDLE = 437, STATE_ATTACK_UNARMED = 438, ONESHOT_SPELLCAST_W_SOUND = 439, ONESHOT_DODGE = 440, ONESHOT_PARRY1H = 441, ONESHOT_PARRY2H = 442, ONESHOT_PARRY2HL = 443, STATE_FLYFALL = 444, ONESHOT_FLYDEATH = 445, STATE_FLY_FALL = 446, ONESHOT_FLY_SIT_GROUND_DOWN = 447, ONESHOT_FLY_SIT_GROUND_UP = 448, ONESHOT_EMERGE = 449, ONESHOT_DRAGONSPIT = 450, STATE_SPECIALUNARMED = 451, ONESHOT_FLYGRAB = 452, STATE_FLYGRABCLOSED = 453, ONESHOT_FLYGRABTHROWN = 454, STATE_FLY_SIT_GROUND = 455, STATE_WALKBACKWARDS = 456, ONESHOT_FLYTALK = 457, ONESHOT_FLYATTACK1H = 458, STATE_CUSTOMSPELL08 = 459, ONESHOT_FLY_DRAGONSPIT = 460, STATE_SIT_CHAIR_LOW = 461, ONE_SHOT_STUN = 462, ONESHOT_SPELLCAST_OMNI = 463, STATE_READYTHROWN = 465, ONESHOT_WORK_CHOPWOOD = 466, ONESHOT_WORK_MINING = 467, STATE_SPELL_CHANNEL_OMNI = 468, STATE_SPELL_CHANNEL_DIRECTED = 469, STAND_STATE_NONE = 470, STATE_READYJOUST = 471, STATE_STRANGULATE = 473, STATE_READYSPELLOMNI = 474, STATE_HOLD_JOUST = 475, ONESHOT_CRY (JAINA PROUDMOORE ONLY) = 476 auras This field controls any auras to be applied on the creature (both in effect and visually). The syntax for for an individual aura entry is " ". An aura is defined not just by the spell that applies it but also by the individual spell affect that applies it. Therefore, the effect index must be specified along with the spell ID. Each spell can have a maximum of three spell effects, so the effect index can only be 0, 1, or 2. To apply multiple auras, you can add more aura entries, separating each entry by a space. Remember that if a spell applies multiple auras, you need to specify an aura entry for each effect index if you want to apply more than one aura from the same spell. List of useful aura entries: * '16380 0' - Makes the creature invisible. * '18950 0 18950 1' - Makes the creature detect other invisible units (players or creatures).